Organization: Neverworldly
by Fatal Crest
Summary: A new story that me and some friends have come up with. Its made from REAL posts and these are all real people... I'm planning on showing them reviews, so try not to bash us too much. No actual pairings... xD but if one comes up, I'll be sure to write it.
1. Prologue: The begining of Xriah

YAY a Kingdom Hearts Fanfict!!! 8D This stars me, Xriah, and my friends from Furcadia. It's a story line based off of us role playing, talking, and causing mass destruction among ourselves in Neverworldly's dream. The title is [For now, might change later.] "Organization: Neverworldly"! Tis short, but hey, tis a prologue...... xD

Kk, here's my disclaimer…….. 3

Xriah: Uhmmmm

Aqua Xenon: yep.

Xyushu: feh, Xriah only owns Xriah, and everyone else also owns themselves.

Xriah: the storyline is something that we're all making up together!

Aqua Xenon: and Never owns the dream/setting that we're in, this is a sub organization, we do not take the place of the real Organization 13…….

Xriah: But I don't think that they'll show up here…..

Xyushu: Whatever…….. just read it. If you don't like the prologue, then skip it and read the rest. I guarantee we aren't all that boring.

Aqua Xenon: Except for him. He's as boring as it gets.

Xyushu: HEY!!

Xriah: Uhmmm…… Please read!

-It was dark. Light seemed to be nowhere in sight. '_What is light?_' A stray thought was formed. A new being was created. A Nobody was born.-

For many years, these beings had been drifting in and out of existence in the worlds 'in-between' light and darkness. But lately, there have been special Nobodies. Nobodies with there own free will and the ability to control the lesser Nobodies. Though these special beings are few and far between, some have found each other, creating teams and groups known as 'Organizations'. This story begins in a small castle, under the command of Organization XIV, where the newest member is about to arrive…….

A young girl, seemingly age 14, though she was really 18, appeared out of nowhere. Her hair was a silver color that glittered in the sudden light as her body rose out of the darkness. The few beings that were in the hallway at the time watched the rare sight. The room then began to glow with a dark light, which vanished seconds later.

"Whatdoya know? Another one……." Said what seemed to be a giant heartless. It looked over to the girl and gave a sort of smile. "Rise'n shine!"

The girl did not move for some time, and finally, one of the beings got up and stood over her. The being had blonde hair and a tanned skin. He nudged her gently with his foot and sat back down grunting. "I think she's dead."

Another being sighed, his hair a bluish color. "And what exactly makes you think that? Give her a few more seconds…….." he said bluntly, then smirked. "Or are you afraid of competition?"

The blonde male simply grunted. "None more so than you my friend………" he muttered under his breath.

The girl then slowly began to sit up. Her eyes opening for the first time. Her eyes were a shimmering crimson color, as if bloodstained. She began to look around the room, spotting the three figures. She then began to try to stand. She looked at the three figures and smiled. "Hello……… I'm Xriah."

The big heartless nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you…….. Xriah? I'm Neverworldly! But you can just call me Never. I stand guard over the entrance to the castle."

The being with blue hair smiled also. "Greetings! I am Aqua Xenon, Number four in this organization." He said kindly, summoning a small bubble, which then began to rise and lower, creating musical notes. "I control water."

The last being, with the blonde hair, smirked. "Name's Xyushu…… Number eight." He said, a wind starting to blow through the hall. "I believe my abilities go without saying."

Xriah nodded, giggling. "Well, I've told you my name……… but I don't have a number….. But I do know that I can control emotions….."

Neverworldly grinned enthusiastically. "I can fix that! I believe that we do have an opening………." He said, checking what seemed to be a list. "Yep…… Number nine has been…… misplaced, and we have one opening!" He turned back to the girl. "How about it….? Join up with us if you want. I can't say that you'll be entirely welcomed…. But you're better off here."

Xriah thought for a while. '_If I don't join them…… who knows what might happen. I don't have a clue what so ever about where I am or how I got here…… But if I stay, well, Xenon and Never seem friendly enough. But I can't be too sure of Xyushu, he's hiding something…… But, if I don't try, I might never get an opportunity like this again…… and I'm positive that I don't want to be outside of…… wherever this is………… well, I guess I should….._' Xriah then looked up again and smiled determinedly. "Count me in!"

Everyone smiled, Xyushu chuckling darkly. '_What did I just get myself into……?_'

Yay!!! Prologue is done! I hope you keep reading, theres more to come…….. Don't you worry….


	2. 1 A floral beginning

**SOOOOO sorry ppl, most boring prologue ever…… xD **

**To cut things short and make it less boring ^___^**

** Xriah was told where her room was and had left to go and rest. Xyushu and Xenon went somewhere and did something. Never still sits there.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Xyushu: I thought we already did this……**

**Xriah: we did….. we just have to do it in every chapter!**

**Xyushu: Okay….. Xriah owns herself. Neverworldly owns the dream/setting whatever in Furcadia. I own me, everyone owns themselves. THE END**

**Xriah: Nicely done Xyushu……..**

**Xyushu: yep.**

**STORY TIME!!!!! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

-Somewhere in the depth of the castle, where the Organization roams, Xyushu makes a tragic mistake as he tries to randomly summon a dark portal.-

A dark portal slowly formed on the ceiling, growing bigger with each second. A figure slowly came out of it. "OH SHI-" The figure managed to cry out before flopping onto a pillow next to a table in the middle of a lounge-like room. Blinking, he stood and dusted himself off before checking that his hood was still over his head. He then yawned, taking a seat at said table; he leaned over the table, laying his arms out in front of him, and closed his eyes.

Another figure scrambled in from the hall, spotting Xyushu, he jumped into an empty chair. "Yo Xyushu!" he said, quickly raising his hood, ignoring to hide his hair which was now sticking out from the side. "There's this person I don't know chasing me.. I think." he began, "I might have been hallucinating.. I don't see them anymore." he forced a laugh then sighed.

The two men discussed this for a minute as Xriah wandered into the room. She was not exactly quite sure what to do when she saw them sitting at the table. Then she slowly approached them, hoping that on of them was someone friendly or a person- errr Nobody…- that she had met from last night. She pulled her own hood up and sat down. "Greetings……?" she said.

Xyushu sighed. "You know what? I think your just cra-……zy?" he said. Watching her sit down, and recognizing that it was the new arrival from last night. He smirked. "Oh, It's you……." He said, pulling down his hood. "Welcome to the table, Xriah."

The other figure pulled his hood down also, smiling kindly. "Greetings, I'm guessing you two know each other…..?" he said, reaching out with his hand. "The names Talxets, number eleven. You must be Xriah, the newly announced number nine…?"

Xriah let down her hood as well, taking his hand and shaking it. "Yes, that's me…." She said.

A yawn then erupted from Xyushu. "While you two introduce yourselves…. I think I'll take a quick nap." He said, laying down his head.

Talxets smiled more and said jokingly, "Wanna see a cool trick……?"

Xriah nodded excitedly.

He grinned, raising his hand and pointing it at Xyushu. As he did so, a dazzling array of flowers sprouted out of Xyushu's back. They both laughed hysterically and Xriah almost fell over. [(TRUE STORY!!! xD)]

Xyushu suddenly looked up to see her laughing, and that Talxets had disappeared. "Whats so funny Xriah?" he asked.

Xriah tried to stop laughing, "Talxets….. flowers…. Your back!" she giggled.

Xyushu got up and brushed off his back, then turned around to see the pile of flowers. "Damn that bastard!" he growled, fuming.

Xriah looked at him a little sorrowly. "I'm sorry, I didn't think he would do anything like that."

Xyushu turned around and looked at her. He then bent down and took a flower off the top of the pile. Sitting back down, he held it out to her and smirked. "Here, think of it as….. a welcoming gift."

Xriah smiled warmly. "Thank you!"

He nodded, smiling back a little. "Dun mention it…"

As this was said, a chilly aura crept into the room as another figure appeared with a hood over his head. With a slight smirk he sat down upon the chair across from Xriah and beside Xyushu. "Hey Xyushu." He said, not seeming to care much about him. "And who might you be…..?"

Xyushu smiled mischievously. Wondering what he was planning.

Xriah smiled, confident, yet cautious. She possessed the ability to sense feelings, and she could tell that something was up. "I'm Xriah, number nine. And you?"

The man smiled, letting down his hood. "The names Wixtah, It's a pleasure." He said calmly.

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm happy to meet new people."

He smirked, putting his hands in front of him. And, out of nowhere, a crystal rose formed in his hands. He held it out to her carefully. "Welcome to our happy family, Xriah."

She gently took the flower and held it in her hands. "Thank you…." She said.

Xyushu rolled his eyes. '_I already gave her a flower….. what a bunch of lazy copy-cats……_'

Wixtah stood up nodding his goodbye. "I have business to attend to. Another time, perhaps?" Xyushu and Xriah nodded to this and the mysterious Nobody stalked away from the table and down the hall.

Xyushu chuckled. "Don't worry about him……. Anyway, I'm bored."

Xriah nodded. "Me two…." She stated before a small yawn came from her. "Good night….. I'll be in my room." She stated, walking away into the hall.

Xyushu yawned again, leaning against the table, settling down for another nap, and all in the room was quiet once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter one is finally done…… 3 More is deffinately in store, and lines will be crossed in the next chapter of Organization: Neverworldly!**

**Xriah: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!**

**Xyushu:I have a few ideas…..**

**Xriah: Where did Xenon go anyway?**

**Xyushu: Who cares?**

**Xriah: well aren't you mean? .**

**Xyushu: Better believe it.**


	3. 2: Mysterious things

**Kk, Now I think it'll be safe to say that I will be totally ignoring some rps for now [reasons better left unsaid] and I shalt fly off the top of my head for a portion of the story……. I will also speed things up by moving events around…… xD ppl are ready to murder to me cause they aren't in the story yet…… [IM SORRY Vatirix and Mushira!!!] And what will happen to our poor, shy, defenseless Xriah when she's left alone for a while….? Today we have stuff centered mostly around Xriah, sorry furc ppl that'll be p-oed at me! xD**

**On with the disclaimer. [which is everyone's favorite part so far….. T-T]**

**Xriah: ………………..**

**Xriah: ………………………………….**

**Xriah: AM I THE ONLY ONE HERE?!**

**Fatal: For now, yes you are. :3**

**Xriah: I own the profile and me……. Everyone else owns themselves.**

**Fatal: special thanks to Neverworldly and all my friends on Furcadia for taking part! ILU ALL!!!!!**

**Xriah: Please enjoy!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - =**

Xriah walked down the hall and into the door leading to all of the Organization's rooms. Getting ready to head back to her own room after wandering aimlessly for a few hours. "Sooooooooo………….. bored……" she muttered.

As she reached for her door's handle, a group of large lesser nobodies blocked her path. "This room is closed to you, mistress." One of them said, though it had no mouth.

"Closed?! Its MY room!"

It simply stood there, glaring down at her.

She smirked defiantly, "I _order_ you to move."

It promptly stood a little taller. Big and unmoving.

Xriah stood up taller as well, a giant key forming into her hand. '_What the hell is this?! …………… Oh well, it's a weapon._' She thought, holding up the keyblade and pointing it at the big lug.

It then gave a strange sort of menacing chuckle, and, before she could react, it grabbed her and threw her down the hall and back through the door to the large lounge area.

She grimaced once she hit the floor and sat up. "Of all the stupid things to happen….." she muttered to herself as she stood up and sat down in her seat that she was in the previous day.

She sat there by herself for a few minutes, sulking. She totally and utterly failed to realize that a figure was only a few paces behind her.

The figure came up behind her and leaned against the table. "Looks like you need something to spark up your life…" the figure said out of the blue, causing Xriah to nearly jump out of her seat.

"W-w-w-why hello there!" she said nervously as the figure sat at the table, cat ears and tails indeed visible, though she paid them no mind. She'd seen weirder things before.

The figure simply nodded. "I don't see any of your friends here today……." He said. "Are you alone a lot?"

"No… not a lot….. I haven't been here too long." She said. "I'm Xriah!"

"I'm Mushira…….." he said, half attentively, Eying her silver hair. He stuck out his hand and pawed at it a little, then quickly drew back. "Your hair is very……. Attractive……." He said softly while scooting closer.

Xriah giggled, "Thank you!" she said, noticing his actions.

Suddenly, Xyushu walked into the room and Mushira ran out. [Sorry Mushy……. :-D]

He stared after the figure of Mushira as he fled. Xyushu then shook his head and sat back down. "Hey," he said. "What was that about?"

Xriah shrugged, "I honestly don't know." [plz dun hurt meh Mushy………… T-T]

Xyushu sighed and leaned back, not really knowing what to do.

As both of them sat there looking incredibly bored, a familiar figure with blue hair walked into the area. "Hello Xriah, Xyushu." He said, nodding as he sat down.

Xyushu simply nodded his head and went on leaning on the table boredly.

Xriah thought for a second, trying to remember his name. "uhmmm, its Aqua Xenon, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, but you can call me Xenon if you want." He said, smiling.

They all three sat there for a few minutes before Xriah finally thought something. "Do either one of you guys know what this is?" She said, holding up her hand and calling the giant key into her hand.

Both men stared at it for a minute before Xenon finally spoke up. "A keyblade…….?"

"Is that what you call it?"

He nodded. "Yes……" He said, getting back up. "I'll go look in the files…. Maybe I can find something…" he muttered. He then hurriedly walked out of the room.

Xyushu smirked and stood up. "I have some business to attend to as well…… be more careful in the future by the way." He said, leaving the area as well.

Xriah sighed and opened up a portal behind her. She did a back-handspring into it and the castle was once again quiet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorrrry!!! Short chapter xD**

**Xenon: I wasn't even really in it!**

**Xriah: Sorry…. T-T**

**Xyushu: Its not your fault, he just doesn't get how boring he is…..**

**Xeno/Xyushu: *Bicker and squabble! :D***

**Have fun! Please read the next chapter! And there is now a long sort of pairing to be looking out for…….. :3**

**BYEZ**


End file.
